Fun with Vampires, Hospitals, and Halloween
by Jessica Marie Whitlock
Summary: Join twin vampires Jessica and Jasper Whitlock on an adventure in volunteering, theamparks, and Halloween. See what happens when the vamps become human again. Please read and review
1. Vamps and volunteering just don

On the day of volunteer orientation I walked in to the Guseman room and sat down at the head of the second table. We talked and got through all of the topics relatively quickly. Joy took us on the tour. Back in the Guseman room I made my skin more like that of a human so that they could do the PPD test. Ginny was scared so Joy and I were talking to her while it was being done. I also talked Shannon through hers. I let them do the test on me last and looked at Laura while she did it talking to her the whole time.

The Saturday after orientation was my graduation party. I was up already, because we don't sleep, so I got dressed and was out in the living room when grandma got up. "Well you're up early." I rolled my eyes. We got to the party and I met up with one of my close friends TJ Braddock. Soon we started a water balloon fight. The family and friends divided into two teams and we began. My team ended up winning and both teams ended up soaking wet.

I was volunteering on Tuesdays with Ginny Phillips and Shannon Morgan. I went in on the first Tuesday and sat talking to Joy's new assistant Karina until Shannon arrived. It turned out that Karina was a big fan of 'Twilight' and Jasper was her favorite character. "You know you kind of look like Jasper." Karina said and I giggled. "Well I actually have a twin brother named Jasper. Jasper Jackson Whitlock." Karina looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed. "Karina stop gaping like that. You look like a fish." Joy had just walked in and saw Karina staring. Shannon walked in and we headed out.

Down on third Shannon looked at me sideways. "What was she staring at you like that for?" I laughed and said "Well I told her about my twin brother Jasper Jackson Whitlock." Shannon just stared at me like I had grown another head. I just laughed at the expression and continued on. "Wow, you really have a twin brother?" She ask looking at me. I nodded. "Yes, but I haven't seen him since we were little." I sighed, my right hand automatically straying to my locket, and we continued walking. We began by taking the book cart around to the different patients. None of the patients wanted reading material so we went up to Mary Lee Headly's office to help her.

We were helping to put papers in the files. After we were finished filing we walked down to materials. I took the stairs that led down to the basement. Of course going these stairs meant going passed the morgue. Shannon walked closer to me as we walked passed. "Shannon nothing is going to come out of there and get you. Everything in there is dead." She looked scared but did not say anything.

After we were done in materials we went to lunch. I didn't eat because I had already eaten. I had hunted the night before so my eyes were a perfect gold. I walked into the Cafeteria to help. I was alone because Ginny wasn't going to be there that day. It was a boring day. Just like any other. At the end of the day I walked up and signed out. I was going to leave go back up to my aunt's office and wait until she got off. I sighed and walked up stairs ready for this day to be over.

The weeks went very slowly. They dragged on and on. One week fading into the next. But soon we only had two weeks left of volunteering. This was the week that things started to get weird. This is the week that everything was turned upside down.

It was the second to last week of volunteering. Ginny and I were sitting at our table in the cafeteria. I was holding a bottle of what everyone else thought was Mountain Dew Voltage. It was actually blood made to look like pop. Shannon had just left and she wasn't happy to go. "Well we'd better get in there." Ginny said seeing my reluctance to move. I sighed and got up pushing my chair in as I went. "I don't think that new dietitian likes me. She is always telling me 'you can't do this, you can't do that'" I told Ginny as we walked into the kitchen. We helped deliver trays to the patents and take the breakfast orders. Ginny and I were washing dishes when I looked at my cellphone clock. "Its time to get going." I said taking off my gloves and cap. I fixed my waist-length honey blond braid while I waited for Ginny.

**Please read and review. This is only my second fanfic**


	2. Meet the new Doctor

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, Just My OC Jessi Marie Whitlock.**

We walked into the familiar scene of another day in ICU except for one thing. There was a young blond haired doctor sitting at the table. "That must be the new doctor that everyone has been talking about." Ginny said looking at him. The nurses behind the counter looked up as we came in and said "Sorry but we don't have anything for you girls to do today." Ginny and I both sighed and said "That's OK we'll just go to materials early." "I don't think they'll mind." I added to the end. Just before we left the doctor looked up and said "Well if you two don't have anything to do I could use some help. I'm Dr. Cullen but you may call me Carlisle. I would like you to help me dispose of some boxes that aren't supposed to be in my office." Ginny and I exchanged glances and nodded. Ginny whispered "Did you see the color of his eyes. I swear that they were gold." I rolled my own golden eyes but did not say anything.

We followed Carlisle down to his office. It was a rather large office but one side was taken up by large stacks of cardboard boxes. "Before I went outside for some fresh air these boxes were not here. I found them when I returned along with the things I requested from materials." He said looking at the boxes that took up a whole wall behind the large oak desk. "What's in all of them?" I ask looking worried. "I have no idea I haven't had time to look in any of them to find out." Carlisle answered. Ginny and I walked over to the boxes and lifted the first one down. We sat it down and lifted the lid. Inside was the skeleton of a three month old baby. The skin was laying underneath the skeleton and the organs were scatterer around the box. I noticed that the childes heart was still beating. The skeletal child sat up and crawled out of the box. Ginny and I got up on chairs and then finally got the kid back into the box. We put the lid back on and Ginny said "OK now that was disturbing." I nodded in agreement.

We took the next box down and opened the lid. This box was full to the top with bags of blood. Ginny looked pale and I tensed, feeling the extra venom flow in my mouth, and looked away. "You can't tell me that does not gross you out!" She said looking sick. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He was sitting at his desk going over paper work with his back to us. Just as we opened the third box Carlisle turned around. The third box was full of leaches. They came at us from all sides. Ginny screamed and we both climbed up onto different things. "I called one of my sons to help the two of you. His name is Jasper. He will be here soon." Carlisle said as Ginny and I were trying to get away from the crazy leaches. Some of the leaches got on me but they couldn't do anything because of my hard skin.

Ginny attempted to swat some of them away but it wasn't working. She looked over at me and saw that the leaches were just falling off. "How are those leeches not bothering you?" Ginny ask. "Its just part of who I am I guess." I shrugged. Jasper opened the door and I leaped into his waiting arms Ginny climbed onto his back. "What is going on?" He ask confused. "We don't know. We were trying to get rid of these boxes for Carlisle." I answered. Jasper just sighed and said "I should have brought the others." "Carlisle about what time did you step out of your office?" I ask getting down from Jasper's arms. "Well it was about 11:30 when I went outside." He answered.

Ginny and I went down to materials to ask them when they had delivered the things Carlisle had requested. "Hey, girls, did you come to help?" Tammi ask. "No we came to ask about what time did you deliver the things that Dr. Cullen requested." I said. "Oh, well we delivered them around 11:40. Dr. Cullen was sitting behind his desk facing this enormous wall of boxes. We did not stop to ask what was in them. We just made the delivery and left. I don't think that he knew we were there." She said while Charity stood there unloading boxes.

"Well Dr. Cullen told us that he stepped out of his office at around 11:30. He said that the boxes and the things he had requested where there when he returned." I said looking at her then back to Ginny. "I'm telling you Dr. Cullen was sitting behind his big oak desk when we made the delivery." Tammi said again. Ginny and I looked at each other and said "Well that's all we needed. We had better be getting back the Dr. Cullen's office."

**Read and Review**


	3. Confusion and Questions

Back in Carlisle's office, Carlisle and Jasper had gotten the leaches cleaned up and disposed of. "What did the girls in materials say?" Carlisle ask when we walked in. "They said that they made the delivery at around 11:40 and that you were sitting behind your desk looking at the wall of boxes." I answered. "That's impossible I was outside until about 11:50 and the boxes and other items were here when I returned." Carlisle said looking confused.

I shrugged and Ginny and I began to open the boxes again. Jasper helped this time. In the fourth box was another several bags of blood. I saw Jasper tense up beside me. I didn't tense up this time so I was able to help him. Ginny wasn't paying attention so I stepped on Jazz's foot. He snapped out of the fit easily and we quickly put the lid on the box again. "What was in that last box?" Ginny ask. "Well you don't want to know. I'll leave it at that, OK?" was my answer as Jasper and I lifted another box from the stack. She nodded confused.

It was 3:30 before we knew it. Ginny sighed and I said my goodbyes. Carlisle stopped me before I went out the door. "I'll be right there just wait for me by the stairs." I told Ginny when she stopped. "Thank you for helping me today." Carlisle said as he walked me to the door. "I just wish that we could have been more help." I said then I turned to Jasper. "Jazz maybe you shouldn't have helped. I knew that there had been one box of blood already. I should have warned you." I said as I turned to walk out the door. Jasper followed me out of the office and we met Ginny at the staircase. The three of us walked up to Joy's office so that Ginny and I could sign out.

That evening I tried to work out who would have put those boxes in Carlisle's office. More than that who would pose as him to fool the girls from materials. The last day of volunteering Ginny and I went down to Carlisle's office again. With the help of some of the other volunteers as well as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob and the rest of his pack we had managed to clear out most of the boxes. I had even come in on my days off to help. Carlisle was very appreciative of my assistance. We were lifting the lid off the last box when a thought dawned on me.

I had figured out what the items in these boxes meant. "Carlisle do you think that your old friends from Italy would know where you are now?" I ask in an honestly curious voice. Ginny looked confused. Carlisle's eyes widened as he understood what I was asking. "I don't know if they would know exactly where I am but they would have a general idea. It wouldn't be hard for them to find out where I was working." He answered in a slightly annoyed and frightened tone. He hadn't seen all of what was in those boxes.

"Do you really think that they are capable of doing something like this?" Carlisle ask looking into my now golden eyes. Ginny finally spoke "That may explain the skeletal child and the bags of blood but what about the leaches?" I hadn't thought about those. I thought for a moment and then said "I don't know Ginny. I can't explain it. It feels like we're missing a very important clue." At 3:30 we went and signed out for the last time for this summer. Even though it was the last official day I continued to go to the hospital and try to figure out what was happening.


	4. Kennywood and Party Time

I was sitting in Carlisle's office on Wednesday, the day before the Kennywood trip. I was writing on a note pad that was sitting on my lap. Carlisle was out of the office but Jasper was keeping me company for the day. _Jazz why do you think that someone would send those boxes and pose as Carlisle?_ I was speaking telepathically so that no one else would know what we were talking about. _I don't know. But we have to keep an open mind about this. If you just try to figure out what the clues mean then we will figure out who is behind this._ Jasper answered. I sighed and went back to what I was writing.

The day of the Kennywood trip I arrived early with my aunt. I went to wait on Ginny and the others in Karina's office we were talking about the strange things that happened in Dr. Cullen's office. We got to Kennywood at around 11:00 AM. As soon as we got there we were splitting up. Ginny, Tyler, Shannon, and I were going one way while the others divided up into groups. Ginny decided that we would go on the Exterminator first. The four of us all sat in one car. Shannon got in first, I was next, then Ginny, and finally Tyler got in the car.

We were all a little dizzy when we got off the ride. "Jess you're being awful quiet today. Are you OK?" Ginny ask when we were walking to meet up with the chaperons at lunch time. I sighed and said "I'm fine Ginny. I'm just a little tired." I gave her a weak smile and we sat down. "Come on you have got to eat something." Joy was beginning to get on my nerves. I suppressed a growl and had my head resting in my hands. Soon after Ginny, Tyler, Shannon and I walked away. Joy was still yelling and ranting as we were walking off. "Well that was annoying." Ginny commented. I sighed and said "You have no idea." We left the park around 6:00 PM and got home around 10:00 PM.

My birthday was the week after the Kennywood trip. It was really nothing special but we did have cake and Ice cream. Of course I had to eat some of the Ice cream. That didn't bother me though.

The day of the orientation we went through the matriculation ceremony very quickly. Afterwards at the College president's dinner I sat with my adopted family and my twin brother, Jasper Whitlock. He was attending the college along with his adopted sister Rosalie and her fiancée Emmett Cullen. Jazz took his usual place at my left hand and Alice, his fiancée, sat down beside him. I glanced sideways at the other Cullen's. Esme threw a worried glance my way but was relieved that Jazz and Alice were sitting with me. "Hey Jess, your birthday was last week wasn't it?" Alice ask. "Um, yes. Why do you ask?" I answered slightly scared of her reason. Jasper sighed and said "She is planning to throw you, well us, a party later tonight." "Oh!" was my answer.

Later that evening I walked up the path to the Cullen house. I looked back at my aunt's car as she drove away. I opened the door and there was a chorus of happy birthday to greet me. Two of my friends Ginny and Cassi were there amongst the Cullens neither looking comfortable. I began opening presents. One of the first ones was from Rose and Emmett. They gave me four one week passes to Walt Disney World in Florida.

Another gift was waiting for me out in the Cullen's garage. Carlisle put his hand over my eyes and let me lead with mind sight. When we got there he released me and I stared in awe at the beautiful ice blue Mercedes sitting there in front. The color perfectly matched the color Carlisle's eyes had been when he was human. As another present Alice had been aloud to replace my entire wardrobe with something that the two of us designed. Of course to fit all of the new clothes I had to use magic to remove the two drawers and make the closet wider so it was a walk in closet.


	5. Disney and the DC Trip

In September Cassi, Ginny, Jasper, and I were planning to take the trip the week of Labor day. We were having a great time until we came to one ride 'The Tower of Terror'. "Oh no. Not in a million years will you ever persuade me onto that ride. I know the story behind this ride and there is no way I am going on it." Despite my complaining and ranting Jasper got me on the ride by using his empath powers against me. I was so dizzy when we got off that I had to lean on Jazz for support.

We were taking a break from walking around and a young girl walked up to Jasper. She held out a small silver covered book and said " Mister Hale may I please have your Autograph?" Jasper smiled and held out his hand to take the book. He took the pen in his left hand and signed in a very elegant script. Cassi and Ginny looked at his hand writing with wide eyes. I just watched since I was used to his writing style. After he signed his name he handed the book back to the girl and she ran back to her mother giggling. We watched the two of them walk away and Jazz shook his head still smiling. I whispered telepathically _What happens when she realizes your the real Jasper Whitlock?_ _She will realize how much more valuable that Autograph is._ was his reply. It was an uncharacteristically cloudy day for Florida so she didn't realize who he really was. Well that and the necklace I wore and the ring he wore. Both were made of Lapis Lazuli. After a few minutes we began walking again. It was enough time for my head to stop spinning. On the way back from Florida, we drove of course, Jazz was driving. I murmured _That was the longest trip of my life._ Jasper chuckled his deep voice very soft. I raised my hand from my lap as I saw him reaching towards my hair with mind sight. I swatted his hand away playfully. Then I grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm around me. I heard Cassi make a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. Ginny just rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

The day of the DC trip Jasper came and picked me up this of course was not a normal occurrence. I was wearing one of the thin sweaters from my new wardrobe, a very pretty turquoise colored one, and a pair of designer blue jeans with my Waynesburg University hoodie tied around my waist. We agreed to stick together no matter what. We were walking through the Holocaust Museum and the lights went out. Everything was thrown into complete darkness. Jazz already had my hand so he put his arm around me and pulled me close as if protecting me from danger. _What's the matter?_ I ask telepathically. _Somebody is feeling some very strong emotions._ Jazz answered.

I ranged out my senses and found the emotions that he was talking about. _What do you think it means?_ I ask. He did not answer and it was to dark to see his expression. Finally the lights came back on and we were able to leave the museum. I was temporarily blinded as we stepped out into the bright sun light even though I was wearing sunglasses. _I am definitely a night person._ I said telepathically to Jasper who just chuckled in response. After my eyes adjusted I was able to walk around the mall just like the other students.

We went to the museum of Natural history as well as the American history museum. We were walking out of the American history museum when all of these Civil War 'soldiers' came through on hoses and on foot. "You there. Are you two with us or with the Yankees?" Jazz and I looked at each other for a moment and the back to them. "We are on your side. I am Major Jasper Jackson Whitlock. This is my twin sister Jessica Marie Whitlock." They nodded and let us pass unharmed. _Well that was odd. _I muttered telepathically to my brother. He just nodded. The rest of September passed as uneventfully as August had.


	6. Fright Farm

Halloween night, my first Halloween in college, and some friends and I were going to fright farm. My three closest friends had been talking about nothing else for about three weeks. One day I found three Emails from them one from each of them. Each said to IM them. 'OK what's the emergency?' I typed. 'We have decided to dress up as characters from Twilight.' Ginny replied. 'You are the smallest so we want you to dress as Alice.' Cassi typed in response. 'OK' I was not worried. 'Um we need help with the costumes.' Shannon IM was worried. 'I can help you with that.' I smiled to myself and left the conversation. Later that day they came to my house.

As soon as they arrived I herded them into my car. "Where are we going?" all three of them ask. "Well since we are dressing as some of the characters from 'Twilight' we might as well go the the originals for costume help." I answered. I told Alice what the plan was and she began helping us with the costumes. I had unfortunately been tricked into driving so there was no way to escape going. I was in my bedroom already in costume, I even flipped my hair like Alice does,that was after I had glamored to make my hair the same length and color as hers and putting the small heart-shaped gold locket I always wore on hiding it just in case.

I also put the small lace choker with the Cullen crest on that Alice gave me. My eyes were already gold since I had been hunting recently. I walked out to the dinning room to put my silver shoes, which were like the ones Alice wore, on. There was a knock on the door so I walked over to open it. My aunt was standing on the bottom step Kieth, her husband, was right behind her. "Well I see you don't need our help with a costume do you?" I shook my head and said "We went to the source for help with the costumes." I said goodbye and they left. I sat down at the table to wait.

Just then a car horn sounded outside of my house "Jessi we're here, are you ready?" I heard my best friend Cassi yell. I also heard her mother's Durango pull out of the driveway. I sighed, _Might as well get this over with_ I thought as I walked out to meet them at the Mercedes that I had been given as a graduation/birthday present. I saw that Ginny was dressed as Bella, Cassi was dressed as Esme, and Shannon was dressed as Rosalie. It was the first time that I noticed the resemblance between Shannon and Rose. "Hey guys. Are you ready to go?" I ask as I unlocked the car. "We should have invited some guys to play the part of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Or we could have invited the real ones." Ginny said as we got into the car. I just shrugged and started the car. I knew that two of them were jealous of my car as well as the person who bought it for me, Carlisle.

When we arrived at the fright farm we got out and I locked the car doors. "What did you do that for?" Cassi ask. "Well I really don't want to face Carlisle if anything happens to the car." I replied. "OK. That makes sense." Cassi said back. We walked up to the entrance of the fright farm. "Um, Oldest first Jessi." Cassi said pushing me forward. I nodded and began walking forward. We walked around the first turn and I stopped in my tracks. "What's the matter?" Cassi and Ginny and Shannon ask me when they caught up with me. "I thought that I smelled fresh human blood." I answered. "Nobody can smell human blood." Ginny said. I turned to face her and said "I can."

We began walking again. Around the next turn we came upon the most ghastly sight. There were two bodies lying on the ground completely drained of blood. Over them stood the culprits. Both blond, one tall and thin with very light blond hair. The other just as tall but lean and muscular with honey blond hair. Both had bright red eyes that indicated that they had just drank human blood. The honey blond haired one said "I'll take the two brunettes and you take the two blonds" The other smiled revealing perfectly white venom covered teeth.

I looked over the leaner honey blond's shoulder at the small brunette. _Alice?_ I said telepathically. _Yes._ she answered. _OK. I'm going to put a thick fog around so that the boys can't see us switch places. _I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I had to do. The fog closed in so that only Cassi, Ginny, Shannon, Alice, and I could see, When the fog cleared the boys saw Alice standing where I had been and me at her side. She was dressed the same way I had and I was dressed in normal clothes well a 'costume'. I was dressed as the one who played me in the movie 'Twilight'. I had my hand around a small gold heart shaped locket that held a very old picture. This picture showed me and my twin brother Jasper Whitlock. It was he and his friend Peter who stood in front of us threatening to kill us.

Holding the locket tightly in my hand I stepped forward towards the vampires crouched ready to spring. I held to locket up so that the light of the harvest moon shown on it. Jasper looked at the small necklace and straitened up. I took another step forward. "What are you doing?" Cassi half yelled. I looked back at her as she earned herself a hiss from Peter. Cassi shrunk back and she and Shannon cowered behind Ginny. Alice was calm as ever just watching the scene play out. She already knew how it was going to end. "I have to try something." I answered taking yet another step. "Jasper, I know that you remember me. Just look into my eyes." He took a step back. I stepped forward again. "Oh come on, Jazz, I can see it in your eyes that you remember."

I noticed that I, a vampire myself, was alone with one angry vampire, one very confused one and one very calm and silent one. "If you don't remember me you must at least remember the locket since mother gave it to me for our second birthday. Come on Jazzy you must try to remember. What would the rest of your family think if the saw what you've just done? What you tried to do to Alice." At that he froze. I took the opportunity to get close enough so that he could see the locket. I opened the locket reveling the faded picture inside. Jasper's eyes widened as the memories flooded into his mind.


	7. Human Again

Memories of a young boy with honey blond hair and blue/green eyes. Memories of a seventeen year old joining the Confederate army by lying about his age. Memories of a twenty year old major in the Confederate army. Memories of a newborn vampire. Memories of a young vampire finding his true love. All memories that I knew because I had lived them also. Jasper collapsed to his knees in front of me. When he looked up his eyes were the blue/green that I remembered.

Peter just looked at him like he was crazy. I noticed Alice stiffen next to me as her amulet took effect also. I was the only one who showed no sign that my amulet took effect. " You just had to play that card on me didn't you?" he ask getting up off of the ground and looking into my soft blue/green eyes. I just smiled in response and nearly knocked him off his feet as I tackled him in a hug. I was just happy to have my brother back. "I thought that I told you never to call me Jazzy again." He said ruffling my hair which had gone back to the normal waist-length wavy honey blond.

We broke the hug and I said "Well I didn't listen did I?" I turned to go look for my friends when Jasper grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked spinning me to face him again. "To find my friends preferably before they go to report my death by vampire bite." I slipped free of his grasp and continued walking. He sighed and followed with Alice close at his side. Peter was left standing dumbfounded. "We should probably have told him what happened." Jasper said looking back at where his friend was standing. "Jazz he was about to kill one of my best friends as well as another friend!" Jasper just shook his head and we set off to find my friends.

We soon found the three of them cowering beside my car. I walked out into the parking lot with Jasper and Alice right behind me. "Why did you bring the ravenous vampire?" Cassi ask. "Cass look at his eyes and tell me you see a ravenous vampire." I replied. Cassi looked up into his eyes and saw not the bright red eyes of a ravenous vampire but the blue/green eyes of the young man in the picture in my locket. Jasper was standing calmly with his hands clasped behind his back with Alice standing at his side.

They looked like the image on the cover of my 'Twilight' book. This was far from his posture just moments ago. "How? I swear that he was a vampire just a few minutes ago. Both of them were vampires just moments ago. Heck all three of you were." Cassi stammered. "Well, The rings and necklaces that I gave to Alice and the rest of the Cullens just took effect." I answered her. I touched the Lapis necklace that rested on my collar bone engraved with the Whitlock family crest. "You mean to tell me that you are not vampires anymore because of those small stones?" Ginny ask. I nodded and helped her and Cassi to their feet. Jasper held out a hand to help Shannon which she accepted.

I turned to go back in to the maze. "Where are you going?" the two of them ask while Shannon just looked confused. "I'm going back in. We might as well go through it since we came all this way." I replied as I walked away with Jasper on my heels Alice at his side her hand in his. Cassi and Ginny sighed and began to follow Shannon stayed for a second then followed. We went around that same turn and Peter upon seeing Jasper returning with us thought that he had come to his senses and decided to kill us and drink our blood after all.

Peter was very much surprised when we walked right passed him without acknowledge him at all. "Where do you six think you are going?" Peter nearly yelled. I looked back at him and then turned and we began walking again. The six of us were laughing as we walked out of the maze. "That had to be the stupidest thing I have ever gotten talked into doing. And believe me Emmett's come up with some crazy ideas." Jasper said through chuckles. He had one arm around me and one around Alice. Alice and I rolled our eyes though we did not deny it.


	8. New Moon Premier

On Monday I woke up and got ready to go to class. When I was just walking out the door to get in my Mercedes and go a brightly polished and very beautiful old dark blue mustang pulled in. Jasper got out and leaned against the hood. "Wow, Rose fixed my old Mustang!" I said spying the familiar car. "It runs very well to." he said. When I was walking to my car he ask "Do you want a ride?" I just stood there looking at him. I deliberated for a moment and said "Sure why not. But on one condition." "What's that?"He ask suspiciously. "You have to let me drive today and you can drive tomorrow. OK?" He nodded and tossed me the keys switching me sides. He put my bag and laptop in the backseat and I started the engine. This continued every morning and we switched off every morning.

On 19th November I drove by my self because I was picking Cassi, Ginny, and Shannon up from school. Later that day after watching 'Twilight' and listening to Jasper and me read from the 'Twilight' books we were all sitting in different places around the living room some taking naps and others on the verge of them. We woke up long before Midnight. At the theater I was hit on by the young man at the ticket counter. Of course Jasper, being the over protective brother that he is, protected me from that guy. We met up with my cousin Sarah there and all of us sat together. After the movie we were walking out of the theater.

Some guys began walking towards us. I noticed that they were drunk and could feel the lust towards me and all of the other girls. Jasper had gone to get the car. _He picked a swell time to go off and leave us alone._ I thought. _Jazz can you hear me?_I ask telepathically. _That was a stupid question. Of course I can hear you. What's up?_ He replied. _Forget the car come quick. These guys are coming at us and their drunk. You should feel the lust in the air._ I said slightly frightened now. "Hey, you five are cute. Why don't you come and party with us?" One of the drunks ask. The five of us shifted closer together and because I am the oldest the others stood behind me. _Jazz where are you we could really use your empath powers right now._ I half yelled telepathically.

I was the only one not shaking. "Well now what?" Cassi hissed in my ear so that the drunks could not hear. "I don't know." I hissed back. I heard what those five drunks were thinking when I reached into my purse. _Ha that young lady is getting condoms for us. This is going to be fun._ _Oh thats just disgusting isn't it?_ Cassi ask the rest of us telepathically. We simultaneously said _Yes!_

I walked up to the drunks and before they could say anything I pulled the pepper spray I was holding out of my purse and sprayed them with it. _Jazz where are you? _I called telepathically. _We have a problem._ he said. _What's that?_ I ask.. _You'll see._ he replied. We got close and he said "You didn't give me the keys." I put my hand into my coat pocket and touched the car keys. "That was my fault." I said. The officer said "We caught this young man trying to break into your car. Would you like to press charges?"

"He was not trying to break into my car. I told him to get it while we waited on the sidewalk. I thought that I gave him the keys." I answered. They released him and I tossed him the keys. I turned to the officers and said "There are five drunks on the sidewalk that I pepper sprayed you had better go get them." Then I turned back to Jazz and said "Well you had better start it up its probably cold in there." Most of us were asleep when we got home. Jasper actually had to carry me inside.


	9. Weekend with the Cullen's

The next morning we woke up in various places all over the living room. It was Friday but we all 'called in sick'. I was curled up in Jasper's lap still fast asleep. "What should we do to wake her?" Ginny ask. "Do anything and you wont have a head." I said flatly sitting up rubbing my eyes and glaring at them. "OK since your up what's for breakfast?" Cassi ask. I sighed and went to the kitchen. About twenty minutes later they walked into the kitchen to find a spread of homemade pancakes, waffles, and French toast, all with homemade maple syrupy, as well as scrambled eggs and all kinds of other goodies.

"Whoa where did all this come from?" Shannon ask. I just smiled as they began to get plates and eat. "Wow this is really good." They all said even Jazz. "Where did you learn to cook?" Ginny ask. "Well when you have a lot of free time on your hands you tend to find different things to do when you're board. I just happened to begin practicing and experimenting with different recipes." I answered. My back was turned as I made some omelets including a special one for Jasper. After breakfast once we were all dressed we decided to just spend the day having fun.

I was sitting on the floor with a sketch pad on my lap just doodling on it. I looked up and saw that Cassi, Ginny, and Shannon were gone. _Where did those three get to?_ I telepathically ask Jasper. _Well they are going to play a prank on you while your not looking._ He replied. _Great!_ was my only answer. I spent the rest of the day on edge waiting for the other three to strike. They tried several things and each time I saw what they were planning and was able to avoid their attempts.

The next day since Shannon had been confused about the rest of the Cullen family I decided to take the three of them to the Cullen house. When we got out Cassi and Ginny were squirming not wanting to go inside. "Oh come on you two don't be babies about this. They're not going to bite you." I said this trying not to laugh. Ginny and Cassi just glared at me but they did eventually come in with the rest of us.

"Well this is quite a surprise." Carlisle said answering the door. I rolled my eyes and said "No it wasn't because I know for a fact that you knew ahead of time." I looked at Alice from the corner of my eye. Ginny spied the large russet colored wolf lying on the floor and the young girl sitting beside him. "What's with the wolf? Is he their pet or something?" She ask looking at them again. I followed her gaze and said "Or something. You'll get used to it." She just glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the two on the floor and said "Hey Nessie why don't you take the russet fur-ball outside and play fetch?" Jacob lifted his head and growled at me. I just rolled my eyes. It was then that he realized that there were others here besides me. He got to his feet and Renesmee jumped on his back. The two of them disappeared out the back door. Bella and Edward were just walking in with Emmett and Rose following them.

Jasper had gone to where Alice was sitting. She was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase and Jasper sat down just below her and rested his head in her lap. I walked quietly to sit down beside Jasper on the floor. Cassi and Ginny looked uncomfortable but Shannon went outside and began talking to Renesmee. Finally Cassi and Ginny began talking to some of the others. Cassi and Emmett began talking about wrestling and Ginny began talking to Bella and Esme about different things. We spent the rest of the day at the Cullen house.

On Sunday Cassi, Ginny, and Shannon had to go home so it was just me. I went over to the Cullen house again. Alice and I ended up going to see 'New Moon' even though I had already seen it. Alice was laughing at the things that Jasper said in the movie. We both knew that it was nothing close to what he had said in reality.


	10. Prom, Volunteering, and Eclipse

The school year was drawing to a close and I was invited to go to West Greene High School's prom. I was taking Jasper as my date. To my surprise Alice did not have a problem with this. I made a beautiful silver dress for myself and a tuxedo with a silver vest for Jazz. I could tell that he did not enjoy having his hair straightened but Alice would not allow him to leave it curly.

"Alice is this really necessary?" Jasper ask through his teeth his blue/green eyes narrowing. "Yes this is completely necessary. Just hold still I don't want to burn you with this." Alice replied continuing to go at his hair with the straightener. Jazz just growled in response. "I will tie you down to this chair!" Alice said putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Alice and Rose had finished with my hair about ten minutes earlier.

At the prom Jasper and I walked in and everyone was silent. Cassi said "Wow Jessi that dress is so beautiful where did you find it?" "I didn't find it I made it myself." I answered. TJ's jaw was on the floor. I just rolled my eyes at him and said "Keep you eyes in your head and close you mouth TJ." Jasper held my seat as I sat down. "Jasper what happened to your hair?" Cassi ask. She had noticed that his hair was straight instead of curly. "Alice made me sit still while she straightened my hair." He answered looking down at the table. He was, as always, sitting at my left hand.

"Alice did everything but tie him to the chair. It took both Alice and Rose to do my hair because its so thick." I just rolled my eyes and brushed one of the pieces that Alice had left down out of my face. "OK why did she insist on straightening your hair Jazz?" Cassi ask looking confused. "Don't ask me because I have no idea." Jasper sighed and put his head in his hands. I put a hand on Jasper's shoulder he looked up at me and saw the concern in my eyes. They played a slow song and Jazz and I danced. "Wow you two are really good dancers." TJ said. I could tell that he was really surprised.

Summer came again and Alice decided to volunteer this year. On the day on orientation for the new volunteers Cassi, Ginny, Shannon, Alice, Jasper, TJ, and I all sat together. "So Alice how exactly did you talk Jasper into volunteering?" Ginny ask looking across the table at her. Alice grinned evilly and said "Endless threats and torturing and eventually he gave in." I rolled my eyes and Jasper put his head on the table with a loud thud. Everyone turned to look at him to see if he was OK. "He's fine. He's just annoyed that's all." I said to reassure everyone. Jasper let an echoing growl slip between his clenched teeth though his head was still on the table. Everyone but Cassi, Ginny, Shannon, Alice, TJ, and I shivered.

On the 30th of June Cassi, Ginny, Shannon, TJ, Alice, Jazz, and I went to the midnight premier of _Eclipse. _We decided we should take two cars instead of one. I drove one and Alice drove the other. Cassi, Ginny, Shannon, and I rode together and Alice, Jazz, and TJ rode together. "Jess, do you think that we will see anybody we know here tonight?" Cassi was sitting beside me fiddling with the radio. "I don't know, Cass. I'll probably see somebody that I know from the college. But I don't know about the rest of you.


	11. Volunteering, Kennywood,& Twilight Cast

During the tour of the hospital Joy made it a point to introduce the younger volunteers to Dr. Cullen. Emmett was sitting in Carlisle's office and when we entered he threw a ball at me which I caught out of reflex. When we turned to leave I tossed it back with a casual flick of my fingers. The ball hit Emmett in the head and he began cussing very loudly. Jasper gave me a high five behind his back and we all were laughing when we got back to the Guseman room. "OK what happened?" Joy ask.

Karina was laughing with us. "Did you have to hit him in the head?" She ask between giggles. "Well its not like I could see where I was throwing. I didn't aim the ball before I threw it." I answered walking back to where I had been sitting. "Yes but why hit him in the head?" Karina ask. "Well better the head then anywhere else. Besides I don't think the ball did any damage the boy's head is as hard as concrete." I answered with a shrug. I brushed my soft waist-length honey hair out of my eyes tying it back with my silver ribbon.

Since I had volunteered for two summers now and knew my way around I was aloud to work with Alice and Jasper because they were new. Cassi was aloud to work with us also if I wasn't able to be there then someone with experience would be there. Alice, Jasper, Cassi, and I were volunteering on Thursdays.

The four of us were in the Cafeteria helping when one of the girls in there was yelling at us to leave. "Gees what was that about?" Jasper said as we walked up to ICU. Alice, Cassi, and I shrugged and we continued to walk up the stairs. We walked into ICU and the nurses looked up and said "We don't have anything that needs done. Why are you four here so early anyway?"

"Well one of the girls in the Cafeteria yelled at us to leave so we had to." Alice was the one who answered the question. "I guess that we'll just go see if Dr. Cullen needs any help today." Jasper said with an unnoticed wink in my direction. The four of us turned and walked out of ICU. _Well that was a waste of a trip wasn't it?_ Alice ask telepathically. _Yeah but at least we don't have to put up with them._ Jasper said indicating the people in ICU.

We walked into Carlisle's office and he looked up rather startled. "What are you all doing down here so early?" He ask getting up from his desk. "Well they kicked us out of the cafeteria. And they did not need us up in ICU so we came down here." I answered. Carlisle walked over to us. "Why did they kick you out of the cafeteria?" He ask looking concerned. "We don't know they just started yelling at us to leave for no reason. They did not seem to want us to be in there." Jasper was the one who answered this time. "Well I guess you can hang out in here until it is time for you to go to materials."

The day of the Kennywood trip this year Jasper, Alice, Cassi, Ginny, and I road together. I drove of course. We all decided to stick together. As soon as we were at the park TJ and Shannon joined out little group. The characters from the 'Twilight' movies were supposed to be in the park today. We did our best not to run into them. Though a few people mistook Alice and Jasper for them. The day was going very slow.

When we were finally getting ready to leave two of the actors that played in the 'Twilight' movies approached us. They were the ones who played Emmett and Rosalie. They looked from Alice and Jasper to Ginny, Cassi, Shannon, TJ, and me. "Come on you two stop acting like the characters you play and lets get going." it was the one who played Emmett who spoke. Alice rolled her eyes and the seven of us turned to go. Alice took Jazz's left hand and he put his right arm around my shoulders.

We turned to walk off and never looked back. "Hey where do you two think you are going? Stop acting and let's go." He was yelling now. "Um who are you yelling at?" Jackson Rathbone, the actor that played Jasper, ask from behind him. He spun around and looked at the other actor with wide eyes. Then he looked back and forth between the actor and the real Jasper several times. Jazz, Alice, Cassi, and I listened to his denial. We were all laughing as we walked away.


End file.
